


Sunsets, Stars And Moon

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Modern Camelot (Camelot Drabbles Series 1) [43]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b>Arthur and Gwen get a surprise while making an memory book<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b> 43 Photographs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunsets, Stars And Moon

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title: Sunsets, Stars And Moons**  
 **Rating: PG**  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen  
 **Summary:** Arthur and Gwen get a surprise while making an memory book  
 **Warnings:** Its Time!  
 **Word Count:** 665  
 **Prompt:** #43 photographs 

**Sunsets, Stars And Moons**

Arthur waked into the lounge and looked at Gwen sitting on a cushion at the coffee table. She had photographs spread out and was putting them into a memory book. 

“How did you get down there?” Arthur asked.

“Very carefully but I think I will need help to get back up.” Gwen shifted her position. Being pregnant with twins was no picnic. “Come sit with me. You can help me pick out the best photos.” 

Arthur sat down beside her and started to look around. “These are all of us. Are you doing a pre parenthood book?”

“Well that was the plan.” Gwen looked into a packet of photos and pulled out one. “Do you remember this?”

“That was that awful new year’s party of Merlin’s. Wasn’t it a few years ago? You were still with Lance.” 

“I know but look at the way you are looking at me.” Gwen said. “You could hide how you felt about me even then.”

“I was a bit drunk.” Arthur grinned.

“I remember and it was more than a bit. You have always worn your heart on your sleeve. That’s why I love you so much.”

“Hmmm.” Arthur looked embarrassed. He picked up a packet of photos and pulled them out. “These are from our holiday in Hawaii. I thought we had a problem with our camera.”

“We did but Merlin had the photos printed from there SD card for us. Remember that sunrise over the ocean?”

“You looked so beautiful in that moment.” Arthur brushed back a curl from her cheek.

“All I remember was that I was nauseous and jealous of Morgana who was farther along but so much smaller than I was, I was already huge by then.” 

“You hid it well.” Arthur chuckled. Arthur looked through the stack of photos then stopped. “What the …..?”   

Gwen looked at the photo he was looking at and started to giggle. “That is a very interesting use of a lei.” 

“It’s on his……” Arthur looked at the next photo. “Oh that is disgusting. You would think Merlin would be more careful with their private photos. Oh and here is one of his bare bum.” 

“They must have used the auto setting.” Gwen looked at the photo of merlin’s bare bum. “This one was taken of the mirror reflection.” She looked at the photo that Arthur thought was disgusting. “Arthur, we do that. We did that just the other night.”

“But we don’t take photos.” Arthur shook his head trying to get the thought of his sister and her husband having sex out of his mind.

“Maybe we should.” Gwen started to giggle. 

“Guinevere, I’m surprised at you. That is private. We don’t need a picture to remember it.” Arthur looked at her completely taken aback. 

Gwen took one look at his face and giggled harder. All of a sudden she gasped. “Arthur….”

“See you got the babies all stirred up talking naughty.” Arthur shoved the photos back in the packet.

“Arthur it’s time.”

“Time for what?” 

“The babies are coming.” Gwen glared at him. “I’m in labor.”

“It’s probably one of those false practice pains you had last week.” Arthur looked at her belly.

“No it isn’t. My water broke.” 

Arthur looked up at her with wide eyes with panic. “Shit!” 

Gwen laughed. She expected him to panic.

Arthur came to his senses for moment. “Where is your bag?”

“It’s already in the boot.” 

Arthur stood then scooped her up in his arms. Even pregnant with twins she was very light. 

“Arthur, I need to change into some proper clothes.” Gwen giggled.

“Do you have time for that?”

“I think I have a minute or two. Put me down.” She patted his arm.

Arthur gently put her down.

“Call the doctor and the hospital and I’ll be right back.” 

Gwen went to change and Arthur made the calls. they were on the road to the hospital when Gwen sent a text to morgana. 

“X They’re coming! X”    


End file.
